


Good For Her

by fallingnights



Series: I Got A PhD, Motherfucker [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Harleen Quinzel, Bruce Wayne is a Good Bro, Bruce Wayne supports Harley quinn, Gen, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, Mentioned Harleen Quinzel, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, idk how the DC movies work so I say fuck canon, post: Birds of Prey Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingnights/pseuds/fallingnights
Summary: A little drabble where Bruce talks to the Justice League about Harley Quinn and what went down in Birds of Prey.Inspired by this Tumblr post: https://phonerotom.tumblr.com/post/190803982106/batman-not-being-in-birds-of-prey-is-so-funny-to
Relationships: Barry Allen & Bruce Wayne, Batman and Harleen Quinzel, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Harleen Quinzel & Bruce Wayne
Series: I Got A PhD, Motherfucker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694062
Comments: 19
Kudos: 557





	Good For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Good For Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458433) by [jiamulynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn)



Bruce sharply ignored the nervous looks and conversations of the other members, pointedly continuing to type up the revised threat assessment on Roman Sionis and the new file on the newly christened group: Birds of Prey. He had been away from Gotham for a few days as not to get involved with everything and honestly, this was one of the better outcomes he could have hoped for. All three of them had been on the watch list before as unknown variables but now he knew Helena Bertinelli, Dinah Lance, and Renee Montoya were going to do immense good in Gotham. He would need to have a conversation with them at some point regarding their potential involvement with the Justice League but he filed that away for a time. The league could leave them in peace for the time being. 

He continued typing refusing to acknowledge the group that was walking up towards and being completely unsubtle about their intentions. The league couldn’t leave him in peace, apparently.

Clark and Diana stepped up next to him, having left Barry a few feet behind them. Clark gave a small cough but Bruce didn’t even pause. “Bruce,” Clark prompted again after a moment of waiting for his acknowledgment.

“What?” His impatience wasn’t hidden in his voice and he didn’t even bother to look up. Dinah and Clark shared a glance.

“Have you been keeping up with what has happened in Gotham?” Diana asked after Clark let out a noise of hesitation. Normally, Bruce would have taken offense to the idea that he would ever not know what was going on in Gotham. Instead, he just leveled a look at them that he usually saved for unimpressive criminals and arched a single brow.

“It’s just that,” Clark paused, and Bruce felt a split second of pleasure at watching him flounder for the right words. “We thought-”

“Why haven’t you done anything?” Barry asked, stepping up from behind the pair. “All this crazy shit-,” 

“Language,” Clark, always the boy scout, interjected. 

“-going on and you haven’t even so much as flinched. Shouldn’t you be down there?” He didn’t look away, his face not even changing by a fraction.

“Bruce,” Diana said. “Gotham is your territory and we don’t want to overstep but if you need help-”

“I didn’t need to help,” Bruce said. “It was handled and the situation was quickly resolved. If I felt like I needed to intervene I would have.” 

“Over fifty people were killed at the fairground,” Clark said with a clearly disapproving voice, loud enough that the rest of the league members in the cafeteria turned their attention to the four of them. “A man was blown up on the docks.”

“Roman Sionis was a crime-lord who was hunting after Harley Quinn and a teenage girl. Victor Zsasz was sadistic and had a penchant for peeling faces off.” Diana was taken back and Barry couldn’t find a response beyond confusion. 

“Harley Quinn blew up ace chemicals,” Clark pointed out. “You can’t tell me there’s any excuse for that.” The group looked expectantly at him and Bruce gave a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Everybody has bad days.” 

“Bruce, you’re not going to let her get away with this… Are you?” Diana asked, sounding genuinely curious. He didn’t say anything as he stood, pressing the pad he had been working on against his left side and his removed cowl against his right before slowly looking at each of them, meeting their eyes in a dead stare. He didn’t even seem to blink as he spoke. 

“She named her Hyena after me.” 

And then he was gone, his cape billowing behind as he strided off to the teleporter deck to be taken back to Gotham and leaving the three in varying states of confusion as they watched him go. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Barry asked a moment later, looking a Diana for some explanation. She instead just shook her head and gave a small laugh.

“He is truly one of the most confusing people on this planet.” 

Clark let out a sigh. "I think you're severely understating it." 


End file.
